didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirya
Kirya is the Sandstorm guildmaster's second-in-command and a temporal party member on Mission 4 in v1.7. Unlike the rest of the guild's members hot-headed/aggressive temperament, she displays a much more calm and thoughtful disposition, although, just like her fellow guild members, she is very greedy. Story Version 1.6 - 1.8 Introduced in Mission 4 as "the boss." She is arrested after being suspected of kidnapping three visiting arqueologists and Suki must first rescue her in order to properly begin business with the Sandstorm Guild. After rescuing her, she brings Suki to the safe house, revealing that she indeed kidnapped three of the arqueologists and sends her to lure the last one, standing in front of the Madinah city hall, back. Upon completion the player enters the Sandstorm Guild's hideout where they find the guildmaster threatening the lives of the archeologists. If the player interferes, the guildmaster loses their temper nearly sending guards to apprehend Suki, but Kirya manages to calm him down reasoning that Suki has proven herself far too valuable to simply be captured. Later she is found in the torture chamber torturing Alexie. Failing to get info, Kirya asks Suki to make an attempt. Once the location of the treasure is discovered, the next day Kirya, Suki, Alexie and members of the Guild travel to the location, ambushing the next shift of guards. Guarding the road, Kirya asks Suki to capture the rest of the archeologists. Once the ruins of Moon Canyon are cleared, the player along with Kirya and Alexie search for the Desert's treasure. As soon as the group complete the instructions to find the treasure, it's revealed that rain was the treasure all along. To which Kirya, dissapointed, leaves along with Alexie. Upon meeting her again she's discussing a treasure "pirates" are after with the guildmaster. She thanks and rewards Suki for her help, letting her take the archeologists Suki captured in the Moon Canyon, as the ones Kirya captured are considered property of the Guild. During the epilogue, she appears talking to the her guildmaster when suddently they are raided by Madinah's guards after their hideout is exposed by Alexie, leaving her fate uncertain. Personality Kirya is shown to be a very cunning individual that is willing to do anything to get her way and always likes to be one step ahead of everyone, she is also shown to have some respect for Suki for rescuing her. Physical Description Relationships Trivia *The member of the Sandstorm Guild that welcomes Suki to Madinah when talking about Kirya refers to her as a male in v1.6, whereas in v1.5 only Suki talks about Kirya as if she were a man. *Kirya appears to view archeologists in discontent seeing them as being too caught up in the past to realize the realities of the modern world. Considering she herself is a slaver who intends to sell the girls or keep them tied up, the irony is lost to her. *Kirya has an above average intelligence, being able to come up with plans, lure unsuspecting archaeologists, and understand the rudimentaries of the ancient Haab Desert language. *Kirya exhibits a fondness of sorts towards Suki, after being rescued by her. *Kirya is skilled in using Earth magic. *She never mentions Carol or Athena in any dialogue if Suki brings any companions (v.1.6). *It is unknown why she joined the Guild or how she managed to be the Guildmaster's second-in-command. *In her v.1.7 design she's dark-skinned and wears a Belly Dancer-esque outfit, similar of those of ancient Arab empires. *The Desert Guild's guildmaster's conversation with Kirya at the end of the Haab Desert mission foreshadows the Pirate Bay mission. It is uncertain whether she'd sell the archaeologists to the pirates or would keep them. Gallery Kirya.jpg|Suki meets Kirya for the first time in v1.5. Kirya and guards by kendrian-d9c0vbh.png|Kirya in the party (v1.7) Kirya Captured.jpg|Kirya Captured Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Info Needed Category:Humans Category:Didnapper Characters